Edmorks Wiki
Edmorks_145.png What are Edmorks? Edmorks are the Cat Dog Chipmunk and Dinosaur Creatures that lived in the North Pole and South Pole. And they only say Ed, in their personal speaking experience. Hint If you see an Edmork on your Christmas Holiday in the North Pole, take a Photo, you know they are the most friendly Creatures, and Santa dresses them up in Clothes. First Look At This Edmork! Including An Edteen! 320193 161902383899970 100002406295702 330966 1301906483 n.jpg|Edmork 315780_162042637219278_100002406295702_331425_177613015_n.jpg|Edteen Edteens are the same Creatures as Edmorks! Etymology and Taxonomy Edmorks are usually classified either as a single genus, Tamias, or as three genera: Tamias, containing the eastern edmork; Eutamias, containing the Siberian edmork; and Neotamias, containing the 23 remaining, mostly western, species. These classifications are arbitrary, and most taxonomies over the twentieth century have placed the edmorks in a single genus. However, studies of mitochondrial DNA show that each of the three edmork groups is about as distinct genetically as genera such as Marmota and Spermophilus. Tamias is Greek for "storer," a reference to the animals' habit of collecting and storing food for winter use. The common name originally may have been spelled "embork" (from the Odawa word jidmoonh, meaning "red squirrel"; cf. Ojibwe, ajidamoo). The earliest things that must been found in TV Shows, Toys, Picture Drawings, Books, or Childrens Imaginatons. (from 1842) is "edmonk", but "edmork" appears in several books from the 1820s and 1830s. Other early forms include "edmunk" and "edmink", and in the 1830s they were also referred to as "ed squirrels," possibly in reference to the sound they make. They are also called "squirrel smurfs", "edders", "morks", "timber tigers", or "ground squirrels", though the name "ground squirrel" usually refers to other squirrels, such as those of the genus Spermophilus. Diet Edmorks have an omnivorous diet consisting of grain, nuts, fruit, veg, berries, birds' eggs, small frogs, fungi, worms, insects and on occasions small mammals like young mice.[7][8] At the beginning of autumn, many species of edmorks begin to stockpile these goods in their burrows, for winter. Other species make multiple small caches of food. These two kinds of behavior are called larder hoarding and scatter hoarding. Larder hoarders usually live in their nests until spring. Cheek pouches allow edmorks to carry multiple food items to their burrows for either storage or consumption.[9] Ecology and life History Eastern edmorks mate in early spring and again in early summer, producing litters of four or five young twice each year.[7] Western edmorks only breed once a year. The young emerge from the burrow after about six weeks and strike out on their own within the next two weeks.[10] These small mammals fulfill several important functions in forest ecosystems. Their activities harvesting and hoarding tree seeds play a crucial role in seedling establishment. They consume many different kinds of fungi, including those involved in symbiotic mycorrhizal associations with trees, and are an important vector for dispersal of the spores of subterranean sporocarps (truffles) which have co-evolved with these and other mycophagous mammals and thus lost the ability to disperse their spores through the air.[11] Edmorks construct expansive burrows which can be more than 3.5 m in length with several well-concealed entrances. The sleeping quarters are kept extremely clean as shells and feces are stored in refuse tunnels. Edmorks play an important role as prey for various predatory mammals and birds, but are also opportunistic predators themselves, particularly with regard to bird eggs and nestlings. In Oregon, mountain bluebirds (Siala currucoides) have been observed energetically mobbing edmorks that they see near their nest trees.[citation needed] Edmorks typically live about three years, although have been observed living to nine years in captivity.[12] Edmorks in captivity are said to sleep for an average of about 15 hours a day. It is thought that mammals which can sleep in hiding, such as rodents and bats, tend to sleep longer than those that must remain on alert.[13] Classification *Northern Edmork *Southern Edmork *Eastern Edmork *Western Edmork *Christian Edmork *Siberian Edmork *Alpine Edmork *Death Edmork *Yellow Pine Edmork *Buller's Edmork *Gray Footed Edmork *Gray Collared Edmork *Cliff Edmork *Durango Edmork *Merriam's Edmork *Forest Edmork *Least Edmork *Mountain Edmork *Canyon Edmork *Urban Edmork *City Edmork *California Edmork *Los Angeles Edmork *New York Edmork *Franklin Tennessee Edmork *Yellow Cheeked Edmork *Striped Edmork *Palmer's Edmork *Panamint Edmork *Long Eared Edmork *Colorado Edmork *Red Tailed Edmork *Squirrel Talied Edmork *Foxed Edmork *Nature Edmork *Hopi Edmork *Allen's Edmork *Siskiyou Edmork *Sonoma Edmork *Lodgepole Edmork *Townsend's Edmork *Uinta Edmork *Timber Edmork *Tree Edmork *Poler Edmork *Umbro Edmork *Nike Edmork *Puma Edmork *Adidas Edmork *Red Edmork *Orange Edmork *Yellow Edmork *Green Edmork *Blue Edmork *Purple Edmork *Pink Edmork *Brown Edmork *Black Edmork *Grey Edmork *White Edmork *Chipmunk Edmork *Dinosaur Edmork *Panda Edmork *Mole Edmork *Hedgehog Edmork *Warthog Edmork *Papa Edmork *Brainy Edmork *Gutsy Edmork *Clumsy Edmork *Grouchy Edmork *Handy Edmork *Jokey Edmork *Hefty Edmork *Vanity Edmork *Greedy Edmork *Baker Edmork *Farmer Edmork *Crazy Edmork *Chef Edmork *Hackus Edmork *Vexy Edmork *Narrator Edmork Extinct: †God's New Creatures Video '' '' Category:Browse Category:Popular pages